Bubba's Blues
by notdoneatforty
Summary: When Bill leaves Sookie with Bubba she learns his secret. Can she make Bubba happy? M is for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thought I'd try my hand at something different, hope you like it. I don't own TB or any of the characters, but it's nice to play with them for a while.

Bubba's Blues

Chapter One

Another balmy Louisiana evening. It had gotten dark an hour ago, but there was still no sign of Bill. I hated it when he didn't show on time, and didn't bother to call. Not that I claimed to be the only thing in Bill's life, just the most important. The feeling that I was missing something grew as the night went on.

Towards midnight I put the Trueblood, O Neg for Bill, back in the fridge. It was fair to say I was restless, I'd been expecting Bill early, he'd promised to bring me a surprise. Not that I wanted anything from him, it was just nice to know that he thought about me sometimes. I knew his heart didn't beat, but I'd like to think it could still love.

It was silly, I knew. Bill loved me, how often had he told me? It was just that seeing him was the highlight of my day. Cheated, that's how I felt, cheated. In my old room I dug out the record player from the closet, hunted through some old vinyl until I found something that matched my mood. As I set the needle down I was thinking of the preparation I'd gone too, I'd even shaved my legs for Bill coming around tonight.

Not even a phone call. Maybe his fingers were hurt. They would be if he didn't call soon.

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

I loved the song, if anything it would take my mind off my missing boyfriend and his obviously broken cell phone. Of course I could always phone him, but he was the one at fault. Let him do the chasing.

_You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine_

Okay so the song was lifting my mood, it always did. Maybe he was just held up. Life had gotten more complicated for Bill Compton, my southern hero and charming suitor. Anyway he was always worth waiting for.

_Well they said you was high class_, _but that was just a lie_

Hang on, I didn't sing that. Looking around first my room, then grandma's, there was no-one in the house.

_Well they said you was high class_

It was coming from outside. Running to the door I threw it open.

Bubba. So Bill was out of town I guessed.

He was one of those little mistakes the vampires didn't like to admit to, was Bubba. One of the mortuary attendants in Memphis had recognized him when they brought him in. There was still a spark so the attendant had done what he could. Unfortunately it hadn't gone according to plan. Bubba wasn't quite right, and it was bad to mention his other name. Bad for whoever mentioned it.

And he'd developed this thing about cats.

Out on my porch Bubba was singing along to the crackling vinyl. When Love Me Tender came on I thought my heart would break. He might not be just right but he still had it. For a moment I understood why so many women loved him. Then I saw the dead cat in his hand.

"Come in Bubba." He did, but reluctantly.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"You remember those songs?" I asked.

When he looked at me, his eyes sad, I knew. Bubba knew exactly what and who he had been. And he wasn't so keen on what he was now. I thought I would cry for him, and it didn't help the way he kept singing harmonies for that song as it crackled along on the old record player.

"You were always the best," I told him.

For a second the pain in his face was replaced by a flash of anger. But then he remembered himself, that he was here to protect me, not to hurt me. Whatever hold Bill and the others had on him it was enough to save me from harm. Now it's never been said that I'm one to give up on a chance like this.

"Can you put the cat outside Bubba, I'll fetch you some O Neg instead."

Dawn was coming. In my life I've had nights of passion, Bill was good to me in all the right ways, but I've never had a night that lifted my soul. I'm just a waitress from Bon Temps who does favors for vampires. But for one night I was backing singer and whole band for, well for Bubba. How I wished I could phone round and tell everyone I knew, but that would be bad form, and would seem ungrateful to my vampire friends. After all they had sent Bubba here to watch me.

Before day broke he left, my only evidence of the night we'd shared was an empty bottle of O Neg, and a cat. A very dead cat.

Merlotte's was quiet, but my mood must have been infectious. I was humming as I worked, and while many of the customers who came and went thought I was mad, soon my colleagues were humming too. Arlene turned out to have a good voice, as we shared the harmony from her area to mine.

Jason came in around seven, on his own for a change. Our mood must have been infectious, because soon he was singing the words of the songs as we hummed. Sam came out to see what the noise was then returned to his office, shaking his head. At least he was smiling for a change.

Sheriff Bud turned out to be a fan, even if he couldn't carry a tune well. It didn't matter though, because as the night wore on, and the beer flowed freely, everyone was joining in. What a night! I didn't want to go home when my shift ended.

When I counted my tips it turned out to have been a very good night. They were still singing in Merlotte's when I drove home. Another night like that and I could get that old screen at the back of grandma's house fixed.

It was dark when I reached the rambling old house. For some reason I was disappointed not to find Bubba on the porch waiting. Bill was there, all southern good looks and glowing skin. Only now did I remember that I was mad at him.

"Phone broke?" I asked.

"The queen," he explained, I knew it was all he would tell me. Vampires and their mysteries. Well he could keep his secrets, I had one of my own now.

Bill led me inside. Instantly I knew he'd already been in the house. A half bottle of Trueblood sat on the sitting room table, but that wasn't what gave it away. Rose petals, hundreds of them, led a path through the sitting room and down the hall. I knew they would lead to the bathroom. My eyes welled up, and I forgot that I was mad at him. Was this the surprise he had planned for last night?

Stepping out of my shoes, I walked barefoot along the path that took me to the bathroom. Inside Bill had gone to town on candles and scented oils.

He knew how to say sorry.

"Sookie," he called me, and I went to him.

Turning me, Bill helped me out of my uniform, easing down panties and unhooking bra. After the time we had spent together I was comfortable to be naked with him. As I stepped into the scented bath he attended my hair. For a while I was lost in the comforting brush strokes. When he kissed my neck I was ready for him.

"Love me tender, Bill," I told him.

He grinned at me, "Too start with anyway."

Charming, sensuous, beautiful music of our own, our bodies the instruments. As always I hoped it would never end. That he was my first took nothing away from the fact that he was the best. He was all I ever wanted, my Bill.

I'd never told him about the dreams in which I opened my eyes and the vampire on top of me was Eric. Some things best not shared.

But it had to end, and when it did we lay together like two spoons in a drawer. My neck hurt where he had fed, my body hurt where he had played. Lying behind me I could feel that he was totally relaxed.

"Bill," I started.

"Sookie," he answered.

"Bill can I have something?" I'd never really asked him for anything before.

"Anything Sookie, name it," he assured me.

"Can I have Bubba come round more often?"

When he went tense I thought he was mad, but then I heard him laughing.

"I'll make it so, but why?" he said.

"I kinda love his voice," I admitted.

"Well then you will kinda have it around when you want. I'll make the arrangements, I'm sure no-one will mind," he breathed the last bit into my ear, and for a while we both forgot about Bubba.

A/N I'm out of my comfort zone here, but I hope you liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Two

Merlotte's was busy. There was a crowd of truckers in from out of state, driving for the circus which was setting up over in Shreveport. Mostly middle aged men they were rowdy, but friendly, and they tipped well. Bill leaned back against the bar casually. To be honest I'm not sure he could do anything casually, but he tried. The T shirt was a new one, it said "This ones instead of you" under a bottle of O Neg.

I grinned at him, was this Bill's idea of mainstreaming? I'd have to tell him not everyone would be amused. He smiled back at me and my heart fluttered just a little. It really wasn't fair how he could do that to me.

My pulse was up a little, the T shirt Bill wore was very tight. After I had checked everyone in my area had a full glass I nipped out to the restroom. Pam nearly scared me out of my skin.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, getting my wits back.

"That jump thing every time you see me. Is that why everyone thinks you're weird?"

For a moment I almost forgot who she was, but it wouldn't do to slap the face of a vampire like Pam. Instead I put on my fixed smile, brushed my hair away from my face.

"Eric might have left you some tact," I managed.

"Why?" Pam asked. I thought she was joking, but her face was serious.

"Are you having Bubba over tonight?" she asked.

"Hope so, Bill's arranging it," I told her.

"Can I come? You know who he is don't you?" she shocked me. Was Pam a fan?

"Of course," I told her, "but don't tell anyone else. He's a bit shy, and a bit funny about, well you know."

Pam nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait!"

Closed in the sanctuary of the rest room I got a chance to get myself together. There was a text on my cell phone from Bill "Midnight, you owe me". Bubba would be at my house at midnight, I couldn't wait. Bubba and Pam, the vampire fan girl.

Unconsciously I was humming Jailhouse Rock when I went back out to the bar, unaware of how uneasy a few of the truckers were getting. Behind the bar Sam was watching, smiling. I opened my mind to him but he was just amused. Sure they all thought I was crazy anyway.

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

I saw their faces, put my shields up quickly. Maybe I didn't want to know about everybody on the cell block after all. I could feel Sam shaking his head and laughing behind me. Didn't need any special talents for that.

Arlene was in good form tonight. We met a few times between the tables, but I never got the chance to ask her what was making her so cheerful. Once or twice I caught her eye and she blessed me with a knowing wink. Knowing what, I wondered.

Bill grabbed me as I carried an empty tray back to the bar. His strong hands were on my waist as he drew me close, resting his nose against mine. For a moment I thought he was making some kind of point, but there hadn't really been anyone annoying me. Just this once he was in good form, and wanted to dance. Sam nodded when I looked the question at him, then I let my prince charming whisk me around the bar. He was singing too.

What was with all these people singing? Everyone was at it, like they all read my mind. I laughed at that idea, then hoped they really weren't when Bill pressed his pelvis to mine. That thought would have to go out with an M rating.

_Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have_

Bill was singing in my ear. He had quite a good voice too. I felt my face flush.

_Little things I should have said and done_

"Stop it Bill," I whispered, "have you any idea what that's doing to me?"

"Yes," he answered, pleased with himself.

Before the night was over the whole bar was singing together.

_On a cold and gray Chicago morning, a poor little baby child is born in the Ghetto_

I laughed all the way home that night. Bill was waiting for me, with my guest. Bubba looked a little different.

"Are those blue suede?" I asked. He smiled back nervously.

"You asked if I would come a calling, ma'am," he told me. I noticed he'd tried to hide a cat behind a plant pot.

"I did, my boyfriend Bill," best get that out of the way now, "said you might like to call again."

"Sure ma'am. You got any O Neg?" he drawled.

Oh that voice. For a moment I wondered if I could get rid of Bill. Just a moment mind, I do love Bill. But still, that voice.

Behind me Bill was laughing again. He'd seen Pam arrive, looking flustered. I was starting to wonder if everyone was going mad, Pam was flustered. We moved into grandma's house, out of the view of prying eyes. No point having another sighting on the six o'clock news.

Must ask Bill about Jim Morrison some time, I thought as I fetched bottles of synthetic blood for all my guests. I was humming again, Bubba seemed to bring that out of people. After a while we were all seated together, Bill had found a guitar that had belonged to Jason. He was strumming gently, singing to himself.

_Oh I wish I was in the land of cotton, Old things they are not forgotten, Look away, Look away, Look away Dixieland_

Bubba joined him, it was a beautiful moment. My Bill could sing, and he could play. Later on they played Guitar Man while Pam and I danced. For a while Bubba let his guard down, he was able to be his old self, not the new parody. And me, I spent the night in fan girl heaven with Pam, dancing and singing as Bill sang a duet with Bubba.

I almost cried when dawn approached and the vampires had to leave.

"I owe you," I mouthed at Bill as they left.

"I'll collect," he laughed.

The following night I was off. Bill would be here soon, and the thought made me excited. Come collect your debt my love.

Then I'll charge up a new one.

When the door knocked I all but danced down the hall. Darkly handsome Bill was waiting, flowers in hand. Arlene must have said something to him, she knew I longed for flowers from Bill. I gushed and enthused as I found a vase. Every now and then he would do something, like this, that made me think our lives might just be normal. Of course every now and then he would kill someone and I would realize that in his world that was normal.

I was wearing a silk dressing gown that Bill had picked for me. It wasn't sheer, but you wouldn't need vampire eyes to know there was nothing underneath. Bill pursued me around the house as I fussed over the flowers, then fetched him a blood. I was wearing a scent he had picked too, hell I'd gone to town to make him happy tonight.

"What are you up too, Sookie?" he asked, as we danced to an old record.

"I am all innocence," I told him.

"Not for long," he growled on my neck, running his hands down the outside of the silk.

Now I've said before I'm not as experienced as the likes of Arlene or Pam, but I guess there's a fairly universal agreement about the feel of a man's hands pressing against your silk garments. I wriggled a bit so it would fall open, to show him.

When he sat on the bed I sat on his lap, feeling his enthusiasm press against me as I moved on him. Bill knew what the silk did for me, so he was careful to keep every touch through the material. He rubbed it against my nipples, and for a moment I forgot myself. Finally he moved his hand down my belly, still wrapped in the silk. As he pressed it against my own silky folds I thought I'd explode.

Calmly Bill played with my folds, his silk wrapped fingers dipping in and out, trailing my own moistness over my thighs. His fangs were out, and my position on his lap was at risk as someone seemed to have erected something between us. I smiled as I gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"Take me Bill," I told him.

He did.

"What are you up to Sookie?" he asked me later as we lay together on the bed. My skin was glowing, and my nerves felt like someone had run electric through me.

"I want another favor, Bill," I confessed.

Behind me he was laughing again.

"Go on," he invited.

"It was kind of Pam's idea," I told him, as if that would help.

"What was?" he laughed again.

Here goes, I thought.

"Can you ask Eric to come over next time Bubba is here?" I rushed the words out. Bill went tense.

"Why?" suddenly his voice was cold. I hurried on.

"Pam says he plays a mean double bass, and my brother can drum," I blurted out.

Bill pushed himself up to look me in the face, I turned to him, chewing my lip.

"Are you wanting a band here, with Bubba?" he burst out laughing. I could see he was relieved to know why I wanted Eric here.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sookie should I be getting jealous of Bubba?" he laughed.

Well, I thought, if he's in this good form.

"Bill, there's one other thing," I started.

"Go on, before my sides hurt so much I can't answer."

"Where is Jim Morrison?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Three

"You required my presence?"

I closed the fridge and there he was, I hadn't heard him come in.

"Shit Eric, you scared the life out of me," I told him.

"That's one way I could do it," he grinned that big old viking grin, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at my T shirt.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked him.

"No," he answered.

"I'll rescind your invitation if you do that again," I warned him.

"And then you'll never know how it will be for me to come in the night and take you," he bragged.

"Did you want something, Eric?" I asked him, annoyed that he might have any idea about my dreams. My cheeks were coloring, but I knew it was a lucky guess. Well hopefully it was.

"Pam said you required my unique finger skills," he breathed the last bit, I'm sure it was supposed to be sexy. But when he mimed a hand making cords on a double bass it kind of ruined the effect. He looked annoyed when I laughed.

"What's so funny, Sookie?" he demanded.

"Oh Eric, out of context look what you're doing with your hand. Is that up and down the fret board with that grip?" I laughed.

He smiled then, his sapphire eyes glowing.

"Would you like to see me practice, Sookie?"

"I don't think she needs to see that," Bill answered for me. I jumped again.

"Does no-one think to let me know they're in my house?" I demanded. Both of them just grinned at me.

Just after seven Pam arrived, leading Bubba into the crowded living room by the hand. She was glowing, I knew the look. I arched an eyebrow as a question between us girls, her slight nod was all the answer I needed.

Pam, you groupie, I thought, and my face reddened all over again. I couldn't help but wonder what it had been like. What an experience to have, even if he was dead and liked cats a little too much. If he'd sung to her as well I would be so jealous.

In the corner by the window Eric was tuning up with Bill, while my brother's drum kit sat as yet unoccupied in the other corner. Jason would need to show up tonight, I'd warned him not to ruin this for me. Outside I heard his distinctive truck arrive. Rushing to the door I couldn't get him inside quick enough.

"Thought you weren't coming," I told him. Jason grinned at me with them big old eyes that the girls loved, then stopped dead in the doorway.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

"No, Jason, it's really him. Just don't say his name, we call him Bubba," I warned him.

"And the room full of vampires, are they called Bubba too?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot about them," I lied.

"Sookie, you know how I feel about vampires," he hissed at me, forgetting that every one of them had better hearing than he or I.

"Not a fangbanger dear? Pity," jibed Pam.

"Do this for me," I told him. "Please."

"Only because of the company," he told me. In his head he was thinking about what a pleasure this would be, to drum for Bubba. He was paying Pam an awful lot of attention too, for someone who hated vampires. Master of contradiction, my brother.

_Well it's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready now go cat go_

Pam trailed me up to dance. We kicked off our shoes to dance barefoot around grandma's living room while Jason, Bill and Eric accompanied Bubba through his epic back catalog. I thought I'd die laughing when Eric pulled off his shirt to reveal his beautiful upper body. He was trying to upstage Bubba in my living room. But he looked mighty fine playing the bass bare chested like that.

Only Eric Northman would be vain enough to even try to upstage Bubba. Still singing the vampire acknowledged Eric's antic's with a curled lip.

You couldn't write this shit, could you.

Pam and I danced the night away, pausing only to add backing vocals to the slow stuff. Our voices could best be described as well meaning, but who cared. Once or twice Bill performed a duet with Bubba, and it was Bill, my Bill, who chose the final song of the night. And he sung it straight at me.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you_

Bill, my Bill. I wanted to kick everyone out right that second so I could dive on him. My sweet handsome, charming and so sincere Bill. What I'd do to him when they'd all gone, especially if he would sing to me again. But dawn was coming, and all at once all of the vampires were leaving, heading for safety from the sun. Bubba wiggled his hips at me on the way out the door.

Such a waste!

"That was amazing, Sookie!" Jason told me after they'd all gone. "I'm glad you made me do this. Who was the blonde?"

"That's Pam, she's Eric's right hand," I told him.

When he grinned at me I knew I'd worded that wrong.

"Do you think she'd be mine?"

He left, heading for who knows where. I doubted it would be bed, at least not his own.

And then everyone was gone, and I was alone again in grandma's house. Before I went to bed I cleared up the empty beer and blood bottles, and had to fetch a shovel for the cat Bubba had sneaked in.

Drifting off to sleep I wondered if the vampires would help me with the next part of my plan.

Bill woke me after dark. I'd pulled the early shift for Sam, who'd raised an eyebrow at how tired I looked but said nothing. Slipping under the sheets behind me little Bill knocked a few times at my door while he caressed my arms and breasts.

"Sing for me Bill," I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Eric!" I jumped out of the bed. His cold hard touch had felt so much like Bill's.

"Eric!" I didn't know what to say to him, he was just so damned persistent.

"What would Bill say?" was the best I could manage.

"He'd be all shook up," Eric laughed.

"If I rescind your invitation to my home you're going to look very silly right now, Northman!" I warned him.

"So close," he was laughing. "Maybe next time."

How dare he? I was mad, real mad at him, making me think he was Bill like that. I'd nearly, we'd nearly. Damn him, sexy ass viking shouldn't have done that. I rescinded his invite.

Bill drove up to find a naked Sheriff on my front porch. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Four

Bill's car was coming. I needed to think fast, or there would be a nasty fight outside. Naked Eric versus pissed as hell Bill. Throw in some baby oil and sit back with the nachos.

I had to come up with something, fast. My cellphone was by the door, I grabbed it and composed a short text.

"Trick's on Eric tonight, he might be real angry" I wrote, then sent it to Bill.

The car stopped outside, I could hear what they were saying through the door.

"You are naked Eric?" Bill asked, there was a threat of violence in his voice.

"It appears I cannot gain entry," Eric answered.

"From what?" Bill almost growled the words.

"From the home of your darling Sookie. It appears to me that she found it funny to rescind my invite after permitting me to use her shower. Did you put her up to it? Should I be mad at you as well?" Eric was growling too.

In a way I was glad Eric had decided not to be more direct. Bill was on the back foot now, it looked as if I had embarrassed the Sheriff deliberately. But he wasn't completely convinced.

"No, but you know she gets these ideas sometimes," he began.

"How shall I punish her Bill?" Eric pressed on with the deception.

"There will be no need, I'll spank her myself," Bill accepted.

"Make sure you do," Eric told him.

I had to admit, for a naked man he was very casual. So Bill was going to spank me? For a moment I wondered if he would try to keep that promise.

"Come on in you pair," I said, pulling the door open. "Eric have you forgotten anything?"

Nodding he agreed, then went back down the verandah to fetch the double bass, totally unconcerned about his lack of clothes.

"Not clever," Bill hissed at me as Eric went on through to use the shower.

"So spank me for it," I told him, resting my hand against his cheek. When he kissed my palm, fangs down, I knew I'd gotten away with it.

Bubba arrived a short time later, fan girl Pam in tow. Again I wondered if I should be jealous. She certainly seemed to be glowing. He was wearing a white one piece jump suit, open to the waist, and around his neck there was a little white cape. On the back of the jump suit was stitched one word.

Bubba.

Gone were the shy looks and the shuffling I had come to expect from him, replaced by an air of confidence that was infused with sheer animal magnetism. I could see he still had that too, by the cat he held coyly behind his back.

Jason wasn't here yet. I left the vampires with plenty of O Neg while I went for a shower. Only when I got to it did I remember who else would be there. Bill had too, because he was standing right behind me.

"Not see enough the first time?" Eric asked.

"Do you want to go again?" I asked him.

Behind me Bill shook his head, sure that Eric would make him pay for this. Just once I wished he would lighten up a bit. After Eric left I switched the water on, then dropped my robe around my feet on the floor.

"Need a hand?" Bill offered as I stepped into the stream of hot water. His eyes were all over me, and he looked as if someone had stolen his cherry when I told him I had girl stuff to do. Without another word he left.

Sometimes he maddened me, first real love or not. This was one of those times. My handsome gentleman was from another time, and occasionally it showed. But at least he hadn't tried to kill Eric, yet. I didn't know who would win between them, never wanted to find out. Bill had suggested more than once that an ancient vampire like Eric would be far stronger than a mere pup like him.

For a moment I wondered was that true of more than just their fighting ability. Just a moment.

When I came down to grandma's sitting room Jason had arrived. He was keeping time while Eric thumped out an old blues standard. Bill was tapping time with his thumb, but as yet he hadn't joined in. On the settee Bubba was making out with Pam, like a couple of teenagers. Pam started to sing.

_Summertime, time, time, child the living's easy_

I almost fell. Where did she get that voice from? Bubba was holding her hand, encouraging her to go on.

_Hush baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, no, no, no, no, don't you cry_

Unfortunately I did, it was beautiful. So they had decided to do something different tonight. As Pam finished the Janis Joplin epic I wondered who would be next.

From the second he started to play I knew the song Bill had chosen.

_Big wheels keep on turning, Carry me home to see my kin, Singing songs about the Southland, I miss Louisiana once again and I think it's a sin, yes_

He'd even remembered to change the state name. I sat entranced like a fan girl listening to him sing and play. I remembered there was a debt to be collected on later, how could I not with him sitting in front of me and singing like that. When he was done I looked around the room to see who would be next. From behind his double bass Eric cleared his throat.

Eric. Eric bloody Northman was about to sing in my house. Eric. Perhaps someone had stolen the arrogant Sheriff and forced a bit of humanity into him. Really I thought it was his natural urge to compete that made him do it. Whatever, he delivered a belter, and his less than tuneful voice was fine for the song he chose.

_On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha, You can listen to the engines moaning out as one note song, You think about the woman or the girl you knew the night before_

He looked straight at me as he mimicked James Hetfield. Eric was singing Metallica, while Bill attempted the guitar. It was less than perfect, but it was another of those experiences you carry always.

_You smoke the day's last cigarette, remembering what she said, what she said_

Was it over? I sat in stunned silence as the vampires congratulated each other. I wondered what Bob Seger would have thought of the Grateful Undead in my living room. Everyone was looking at me. I flushed with embarrassment, I surely can't sing a note. But if Eric had taken a turn then I had to. There was only one song I could sing, the one I'd belted out in Merlotte's one night when I'd had a little too much strong soda. Bill had carried me home after.

_Billy ray was a preacher's son, and when his daddy would visit he would come along_

I'm no Dusty, but I did my best. Pam sang it with me, I think to take the toneless edge off it. But Eric had sung so I had to.

Jason spoiled the moment when he flatly refused to participate.I took the attention off my brother, it was time to tell them about my idea.

"I think we should do a talent contest in the club," I blurted out.

"A what?" Bill asked, horrified.

"A talent contest. I had the idea before tonight, but you all made me think it's a better idea than ever. I wanted to do it for Bubba."

For a moment I thought they'd laugh at me, but everyone was looking at Eric. He seemed to be considering it.

"Why do you want to do this, Sookie?" he asked.

"For Bubba. He misses his past, it'll give him a chance to perform again, lost among the others who'll be performing. You see what a few nights here has done to him already." Pam stopped licking his ear just then, aware that all eyes were now on her and Bubba.

"But Sookie, who's to say anyone will come?" Eric asked, I could tell he was almost hooked.

"Bill it and they will come," said a newcomer's voice from the doorway.

I thought I'd died when I saw who was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Five

Brown leather boots, brown leather pants, black shirt open to the naval, he was dressed in rock star chic. Thick curly black hair fell loose around a face that was shaved clean and partially hidden by sun glasses. Big sunglasses. One of the most beautiful men ever to grace the Earth was stood in the doorway. He looked toned and groomed in an unkempt kind of way, his casual confidence part of the key to his sheer sexual attraction.

"Jim fucking Morrison," Eric was on his feet, crossing the gap between them quicker than my eye could follow. The pair embraced, almost knocking Jim's pretty fangbanger companions over. I could see there was a lot of love there.

So Eric and Jim were friends, good friends by the look of things. From the sidelines Bill was watching a little sheepishly, but he had a look that said boy done good. He was right, my boy had done very good.

"You came over then, told you it was a rush," Eric was saying.

"Thirty seven years, never regretted it man," Jim said.

His voice thrilled me, it had lost none of the quality he had held in life. Just for a moment I was wondering would it be so bad to be a fangbanger. Jim was looking at me.

"Who, little angel, are you?" he said, dropping the shades to get a better look. Unconsciously I straightened my back, sucked my belly in and pushed my chest out. Suddenly I was glad I'd showered, fixed my hair and make up. I was very aware of what his eyes were doing to me. And loving it.

He'd asked me a question. For a moment I had to think.

"Sookie," I told him. Yes that was me, Sookie "can I be your fangbanger Jim?" Stackhouse.

"You look pretty," he told me. His eyes were on my low cut tight fitting white T shirt, when I pressed my arms to my sides I thought his eyes would pop out. I cast a glance to Bill, expecting him to be mad as hell, but he was just grinning at me. I couldn't help but wonder was he encouraging me.

Showing off the goods, Bill? I thought. Look but don't touch Mr Morrison. I didn't care, Jim fucking Morrison was in my house. Then I wondered why he didn't need an invite, he'd just strolled on in like he owned the place. Maybe when you were Jim Morrison you had an open invite everywhere. If only Bill hadn't been watching, but hell he was. And I knew from the surprise Eric had greeted Jim with that I had Bill to thank for his presence

Another one I owe you lover, I smiled at my vampire. I knew he understood when he licked his fangs. When we were alone I'd make good on that debt, gladly.

Everyone was staring. I wondered if I'd said any of what I was thinking out loud, hoped I hadn't. Jason had fetched a blood for Jim. Yes my brother, hater of all things vampire, or so he claimed, was as smitten with the legend as was I. He'd probably let Jim turn him if it was offered. I giggled at that, realizing that by now they all thought I was quite mad.

"You gotta do the show, Eric," Jim was saying.

"I will, but we can't pull in much of a crowd in Shreveport," Eric confessed.

"They'll come, I'm going to perform too," he announced.

Jim and Bubba, both in on the joke. They would have to pretend to be impersonators of themselves not to attract a lot of attention. How many other people would mimic these two?

"Okay, we'll do it," Eric grinned. After all it was win win for Fangtasia. Pam looked delighted too. My plan was growing bigger and better than I'd thought possible.

"We were jammin, Mr Morrison," my brother informed him nervously.

"You were, I heard," Jim agreed.

"Care to take a turn?" Jason invited.

"Be rude not to, you guys know Break on Through? Can you remember the base Eric?"

He was magical, his voice was magical, and if the impromptu band got it wrong here and there no-one cared. The girls loved to dance, and Pam trailed me up to join them. She was grinning wildly.

"I think I'm going to come every time he speaks!" she told me.

"I think I do," I laughed.

Jim could have been performing in Maddison Square for the way he sang and danced, not some living room in little old Bon Temps. The girls got wilder and wilder, eventually stripping to dance naked for the legend while he sang for them. For all of us. I resisted the urge, as did Pam. Neither if us were quite ready for that yet, thanks all the same. Jason couldn't decide where to look, girls or Jim.

Then Bubba took a turn, starting with A Little More Conversation. Jim pushed the girls off him so he could listen properly. Finally he got up and they sang a song together, one that the Doors had performed with Van Morrison at Whiskey A Go Go. Jim started, giving Bill a nod to keep up.

_Like to tell you 'bout my baby_

_You know she comes round_

_Just 'bout five feet four_

_From her head to the ground_

Bubba took over, that voice, this song...

_Well she comes around_

_Just about midnight_

_She makes me feel so good Lord_

_Makes me feel alright_

Then both men, both legends, sang together.

_Her name is G L O R I A_

Anyone would have thought they were playing to a stadium, not my living room. We all helped them finish the song. When it was over I was more excited than a sixteen year old in the Playboy mansion. Bill swept me up and carried me to bed.

"I love you Bill," I told him as he ripped my T shirt off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Send in the lemons. This chapter doesn't move the story forward at all, it's just pure lemony goodness! And maybe a little out of character.

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Six

Bill was like a thing tormented, his eyes flashed dangerously at me as he ripped off the T shirt, then stripped shorts and panties from me. He was hungry for me, as I was for him. Throwing me on the bed he pounced on me as I tried to get his jeans open. I could feel the urgency of the bulge inside, and needed to have it.

My body was charged, ready for him. Without easing his pace he had the jeans off, his delicious erection pressed hard into my soaking folds in one stroke. I couldn't help but grunt with the beautiful pain of that almost forced entry. He was eager, his body building up pace as his hips rocked against mine, filling me with all of him.

I was aware of a face in the doorway. Jim had come back, was watching intently as Bill fucked me. I wanted to tell him to go, to shut the door. But I was horny, and it was Jim, and I wanted him too. Behind him the fangbangers were giggling as they watched Bill give me a good old fashioned seeing to. I took my hand off Bill's shoulder, where my nails had left a mark, and waved Jim on in. He grinned at me, and shook his head, no. I pulled Bill's ass hard to me, forcing him deeper, then reached round to his swollen balls. Come damn you, I thought, Jim Morrison is here.

Bill slowed and then stopped, he could feel my distraction, and knew that my urgency was of a different kind. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jim standing there. Watching us. Slowly he lifted himself off me, looking into my face.

"You want him?" he asked.

I thought he would be mad, jealous and angry and upset and emotional and violent, all at once. But he stepped away to show Jim my swollen soaking pussy, offered open to him. This time Jim took the invite, the fangbangers following him into the room as he walked towards me, opening the top button of his leather pants. He dropped his sunglasses to look me in the eyes when he was close.

"Don't mind if I do ma'am," he said, before kneeling with his head between my legs.

Over the top of his head I could see that Bill was getting three for one attention. He didn't seem at all put out that a dead rock legend had his mouth on my pussy. I forgot about him then, grinding my pelvis against his face to get the best I could from my silver tongued singer. He didn't disappoint me.

Pam's face appeared at the door, leading Bubba. She squealed with delight when she saw the back of Jim's head between my legs, his sunglasses resting on my tummy. He twirled his magic on me, bringing me to a series of increasing orgasms while his fingers filled the void where I wanted his cock.

I'd lost sight of Pam. When I could open my eyes and see again she was hovering over my breast, slipping her teeth around the nipple while holding her ass in the air. Behind her Bubba was slapping her ass as he pounded her. From down here on the bed it looked like something at a rodeo.

Jim had gotten his jeans off while he worked me. He stood before me his beautiful body perfect, and larger than I'd expected. I hoped I wouldn't disappoint him. As he thrust into me for the first time I felt my grip on reality slip as he teased my nerves the whole way in. I swallowed hard and braced myself for him.

Laughter from the doorway brought me out of the lust filled fugue. Eric bloody Northman was standing there, watching as I took all my rock legend was giving me. He stripped in the doorway, no way he would miss this party. He came up on me from the other side, gracious plenty in hand, while his other hand reached for my breast. I pulled him closer to me, to take him in my mouth, tasting his salty essence on my tongue.

Jim had stopped punishing me to watch as I drew Eric between my lips, my hands working his shaft and balls. He was here, and he was now, and Bill was too busy to care. Pam reached a hand down to stimulate me, encouraging Jim to drill me again. I would have thanked her but my mouth was full.

In my brain a tiny part of me was screaming to stop, what was I doing? How could I deal with the guilt of acting like this?

Fuck it, I thought, it's Jim Morrison.

They all stepped away, Bubba had left the wounded looking Pam.

"Put your sweet lips a little closer to the bone," he said as he lowered himself into me. He smelled great, and for once the pussy he wanted wasn't dead. I tugged on his sideburns as he began to find his pace with me. My legs went up around his ass, pulling him in deeper and deeper. I had those hips, gyrating against mine.

Again they stopped. All of them. Was that it? Would they tease me in so cruel a way? But then I saw Bill, coming across the room, fangbangers hanging off him. I felt fear, his little Sookie was such a slut after all. He lay on the bed beside me, then lifted me on top of him, my back against his chest. I screamed as little Bill entered me where I did not expect him. Bubba threw himself onto me again, driving hard into me, stretching me further than I'd ever been. Standing above my face on the bed Eric forced himself between my lips again, driving himself to the back of my throat. I needed to swallow, but it was there in my mouth, gracious plenty, and nearly all of it. I swallowed anyway, and Eric's face became beatific. Another body joined the writhing mass, standing behind Eric, leaning on his back, Jim squeezed into position above my breasts. Pinching my nipples hard he began to ride my chest, squeezing my breasts around him.

Pam was squealing with pleasure as she pressed my hand against hers, fucking my fingers as she worked herself to a frenzy. The fangbangers had gone, Jason found them in need of attention, and while he could see that what his sister was doing was wrong, he was more interested in helping the trio of pretty young girls.

Eric was first to leave me, followed by Jim. I was in danger of passing out. Bubba eased back while Bill wriggled from under me. I only hurt now that he wasn't there. My body was bruised and aching, my nerves were on edge, my pussy hurt. But they weren't done with me. Slowly, almost lovingly, Bubba planted a kiss on my mouth while he rocked to orgasm inside me. He held me for a moment then climbed away, to be replaced by Jim.

He looked me straight in the eye, his finger in my mouth, as he filled me. Jim was a lover skilled beyond anything I had dreamed of. For a little while he made me feel like he loved me, until he arched his back, climaxing with me. I was soaked in sweat and breathing very heavy when Eric held me open with his fingers, lowered his huge girth inside me. He was gentle with me, moving slowly as he eased us both to a climax that brought tears to my eyes.

"I told you I'd have you," he whispered in my ear, fangs scraping my neck.

Then he was gone, and my Bill, my sweet southern gentleman with his dark looks and old world ways, shoved his fingers inside me, holding me open to take him. He came at me legs across mine, as if he wanted to prove that he was the best. He needn't have bothered, he would always be the best. When he came I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I have a confession to make, I've had a crisis of confidence that is affecting my writing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and please keep reviewing. It's lonely writing and hearing nothing back.

Bubba's Blues

Chapter Seven

Posters at the club had attracted media attention for the Vampire Talent Show. It had been billed as impersonators and original artists, leaving the vampires in on the joke of who was what. Eric had sold the rights to one of the networks, who were sure this would be a ratings hit. Come see the dead people make fools of themselves.

Every one of the vampires I knew would be taking part. Fortunately I was excluded on the grounds of my not being dead. First time I ever heard of being too healthy to do something. It was an easy get out I was glad to have. At first I thought the cameras would put many of the contestants off, but they seemed instead to act like a magnet. Eric had convinced Sam and me to be the judges on the night. His last words about it were to Sam.

"Make it entertaining," he'd said.

Well we'd try, but surely it was down to the artists, not the judges. I had asked Sam, but he had just laughed at my innocence.

"Sookie nothing in television works the way it's supposed to."

So there we were. Eric had brought the painters in to freshen the club up, and had even had the toilets fixed. He was glowing, sitting on his throne and watching the club fill far beyond capacity. Even if he wasn't a winner on stage he would be a winner in the tills tonight.

Seven o'clock came. They'd insisted I open the show, as it was my idea. I straightened the pale gray skirt and jacket, checked that the low cut top beneath hadn't become too low, then made my way to the little stage.

Clearing my throat I realized I'd forgotten what I was going to say. Shit I'd have to wing it.

"Thank you everyone for coming," I began, looking at but not addressing the camera. "Tonight is a first, the only vampire singing contest ever held. Tonight will be a musical treat that will span more generations than you've got. Tonight we'll find out who has that little extra bite on stage."

It was corny, but they cheered me off the stage. My face was glowing, and for a moment I felt every bit as worthy as the performers for my part in this.

Roy Orbison, dressed in trademark black suit and sunglasses took to the stage first. His deathly pale skin glowed white in the club's lights. I couldn't help wonder if this one was real or impersonator, no-one had thought Sam or I should know.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street, Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_

His voice was note perfect, a cheer went up and everyone started to sing along. This was going to be tough to judge if they were all that good. When he was done he left the stage to uproar, the crowd wanted more.

From the back of the room another legend arrived, feather boa wrapped around his neck. He strutted like a peacock. This one I knew was an imitation, his skin was the wrong color for a start.

_Well your dirty and sweet clad in black don't look back and I love you_

The crowd started throwing stuff, this guy was no Marc Bolan. So this was how it would go tonight, Sam and I ducked behind the desk, laughing the whole time. They could even throw bottles at the performers, as long as it wasn't wooden and sharpened no-one would get hurt.

Wannabe Marc bowed off and cleared out through rest room door. He was laughing as hard as we were. A minute or two later he was replaced by a huge long haired brute of a man, with too tight jeans and leather motorcycle jacket.

_If you like to gamble I tell you I'm your man, you win some lose some it's all the same to me_

Motorhead, well Lemmy anyway. He was off key, but the crowd went mad, jumping about and moshing, or headbanging to the music as the Ian Kilmister lookalike murdered his hero's song. The tone stayed rock as Eric finally took the stage. I'd been waiting all night to see what he would do. He strode out of his office like he owned the place, which he did.

"Alright fuckers?" he greeted the crowd. What he lacked in ability he intended to make up with sheer attitude, and Eric had attitude. They loved it. Everyone here knew who Eric was, but they hadn't figured out who he was going to be.

"I said alright fuckers?" this time they went mad, like he was a real rock star.

_What do you mean I don't believe in God, talk to him every day, what do you mean I don't support your system, I go to court when I have to, What do you mean I can't get to work on time, got nothing better to do, what do you mean I don't pay my bill's why do you think I'm broke?_

Perfect, I wanted to squeal, get up and dance, instead I sang along, so did everyone else in the club

_What do you mean I hurt your feelings, I didn't know you had any feelings, What do you mean I ain't kind, just not your kind_

Peace sells, Eric was singing like Dave Mustaine, and the crowd loved him, or at least the song. They called on him for more, but Eric chose to quit when he was ahead. Rock and Roll I thought. And then Mister Rock and Roll himself graced us with his presence. The lights went down, a spotlight followed a figure from the door to the stage. He was wearing his trademark brown leather pants, concho belt, and black shirt.

_Well I just got into town about an hour ago,Took a look around see which way the wind blow, Where the little girls in their Hollywood bungalows, Are you a lucky little lady in the city of light, Or just another lost angel, city of night, city of night, city of night, city of night_

Stunned silence in the room was quickly replaced by vampires trying to touch Jim Morrison. His mojo was really working, and now I knew how to tell who was an impersonator and who was real. Jim was magnificent. And one song wasn't going to be enough for him either.

_Five to one baby, one in five, no-one here gets out alive now, You get yours baby, I'll get mine, gonna make it baby if we try_

Hysteria swept the club. Most of the vampires here had thought Jim was really dead. How were they going to react to Bubba.

A few other acts came and went, including four vampires wearing demon make up and singing Kiss songs, and a guy who sung like Stevie Wonder. The crowd booed Frank Sinatra off, and cheered for Pam when she sang Me and Bobby Magee. Kurt Cobain made an appearance, then Jimi Hendrix, but so far none of them got a response anything like Jim's.

Bill came on and sang Sweet Home Alabama again. I'd heard him doing it before, but he worked the crowd well with all his talk of the south rising again. They liked that kind of talk among Southern Vampires. Bill was enjoying the guitar solo at the end when the band changed to Dixie. Now at least I understood what Bill had done.

Dressed in his legendary white sequined jump suit he strode to the stage, but looking far more healthy than he had the last time anyone had seen him. Death suited Bubba, and kept him off the fried food.

_We're caught in a trap, I can't walk out, because I love you too much baby, But why can't you see, What you're doing to me, When you don't believe a word I say_

They knew, boy did they know. Awed silence took the room, Bubba had the stage.

_Well since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell, it's at the end of lonely street called Heartbreak hotel_

Girl vampires were crying real crimson tears. Everyone wanted to reach out and touch him. Bubba was in his moment, so when he did another song everyone cheered.

_I found my thrill on Blueberry Hill, on Blueberry Hill when I found you_

What else could we do but sing along. Perfect.

When Bubba finally bowed out there wasn't a vampire in the room who hadn't been moved by him. Mainstreaming eh? I thought.

Bubba stole the show, the other acts refusing to go on after him. He went out and gave them an encore, before heading for his dressing room. He'd had his moment.

In the morning Bubba went to meet the Sun. We all understood why, although everyone, human or vampire, would miss him for ever.

Long live the king.


End file.
